Dissonanz
by Lichtfetzen
Summary: Das Recht, sich etwas zu wünschen, hatte er nicht. Nicht mehr. Er hatte es sich zerstört, in dem Moment, in dem er anfing, Ran zu betrügen und zu verletzen. Pair: ShinRan


Kapitel 1

Leise schritt er die Treppe hinauf. Er konnte Rans Schluchzer deutlich hören, obwohl eine Tür und einige Meter die beiden von einander trennten. Er sah sie nahezu vor sich, wie sie ihr Tränenüberströmtes Gesicht in ihren zarten Händen vergrub. Wie dutzende kleine Diamanten ihre Augen verließen und auf ihrem Schoss aufprallten, wo sie in hundert kleiner Splitter zersprangen.

Sie weinte und er wusste ganz genau wegen was... wegen wem... wegen ihm.

Er stockte kurz, als er vor der Tür angekommen war, nicht mehr sicher, ob er wirklich eintreten sollte. Er hatte das Gefühl, sie zu stören, wenn er nun als Conan das Zimmer betrat. Doch... andererseits konnte er sie nicht alleine lassen, nicht wenn sie wegen ihm diese Tränen vergoß. Unsicher starrte er die Tür an und seufzte schwer, führte seine Hand zu der Klinke und öffnete die Tür, die ihm viel schwerer vorkam, seit dem er so klein war.

Ran sah auf, entdeckte den Jungen und wusch sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, versuchte ein Lächeln auf zusetzten.  
"Conan-kun, entschuldige, das Essen ist noch nicht fertig. Ich mach mich sofort dran." Conan schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf.  
"Ran-neechan..." wisperte er und trat auf seine Freundin zu.

Er wollte sich entschuldigen. Ihr sagen, dass er es nicht wollte. Nicht wollte, sie so zu verletzen. Nicht wollte, dass ihr schönes Gesicht von abertausenden , kleinen Tränen überdeckt wurde, welche sie wegen ihm vergoß.  
Nicht wegen Conan...aber wegen Shinichi.

Doch er sagte nichts, sah ihr nur fest ins Gesicht, mit Augen, die vollkommenes Verständnis ausdrückten. Die, wie Ran fand, zu erwachsen und zu leidvoll dreinschauten, für einen kleinen Jungen, wie Conan einer war.  
"Es ist... wegen Shinichi-niichan, oder?" fragte er betont kindlich, doch trotzdem klang es mehr wie eine Feststellung.  
Das Mädchen schüttelte ihren Kopf, doch als der Blick des Jungen nach wie vor unnachgiebig auf ihrem weilte, nickte sie. Ein qualvolles Lachen quoll aus ihrem Mund und wurde prompt von einem neuen Sturz Tränen begleitet.

"Ich mache mir Sorgen, weißt du Conan-kun?" er nickte verstehend.  
Ja, er verstand sie sehr litt unter Shinichis Abwesenheit, hatte Angst, dass ihm etwas passiert sein könnte, oder passieren würde. Und auch, wenn sie es weder ihm als Conan, noch ihm als Shinichi sagte, wusste er auch, dass sie sich selbst Vorwürfe machte. Die Angst, dass ihr Freund sie wegen ihr verlassen hatte, dass sie ihn vergrault hatte, saß fest verankert in ihrem Kopf fest. Ließ sie noch mehr leiden.  
Und das wollte der Detektiv nicht. Er wollte doch nicht, dass sie so litt. Und doch wusste er, dass er nichts dagegen tun konnte.

"Ran-neechan... Shinichi-niichan ist doch echt ein Idiot, oder?" Rans Augen weiteten sich etwas. "Wie?" "Er lässt dich immer zu warten... das hast du nicht verdient. Er hat dich nicht verdient."  
Wieder lächelte sie, doch diesmal wirkte es ehrlicher.  
"Ich weiß, Conan-kun, er ist ein Idiot. Ein wahrer Krimispinner... aber ich liebe ihn und er liebt mich, weißt du? Alleine, dass er für mich so empfindet macht mich glücklich... Deswegen, solange die Möglichkeit besteht, dass er zurückkommt, werde ich auf ihn warten."  
Der geschrumpfte Detektiv biss sich unwillkürlich auf die Lippen, auch wenn diese Worte... diese Treue die ihm Ran entgegenbrachte freute. Er wusste, er hatte sie nicht verdient. Er hinterging sie die ganze Zeit, seit dem er in diesem kleinen Körper steckte und Ran stand trotzdem hinter ihm, hielt zu ihm.

Langsam senkte der Junge seinen Blick. Er hielt es einfach nicht aus ihr noch länger in die Augen zu schauen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass wenn sich ihre Blicke nun treffen würde, dass Ran alles aus seinen Augen raus lesen könnte. Die ganze Wahrheit und jede einzelne Lüge würde sie erkennen. Und dann... dann würde sie ihn hassen, für das was er tat und für das was er war.  
Ein Gedanke, der schmerzlich wie tröstlich zugleich war.

Schmerzlich, weil er wusste, dass er es kaum aushalten würde, sollte sie ihn hassen. Weil er wusste, dass er nicht ohne sie leben wollte, nicht ohne sie leben konnte.  
Und tröstlich weil er wusste, dass, wenn Ran ihm nicht mehr die ganze Zeit hinterher rennen würde, vielleicht anderweitig ihr Glück finden würde. Mit einem anderen Mann, der sie öfter als 2-4 mal im Jahr sah und öfter als einmal die Woche zuhören bekam- wenn überhaupt.

Das Lächeln, dass Rans Lippen umspielte verblasste und ihre Augen begannen wieder vor Tränen zu glänzen. Das Mädchen stand auf, verringerte den restlichen kleinen Abstand zwischen ihr und dem kleinen Jungen, beugte sich runter und nahm ihn in den Arm. Conan sog bei der Berührung scharf die Luft ein. Das Mädchen vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter, weinte weiter. Ihre Arme umschlungen den kleinen Körper, krallten sich krampfhaft an den weichen Stoff seines Pullis, als wäre dieser ein Anker, der sie vorm Ertrinken retten würde.

Die Arme des Jungen hingen erst überfordert in der Luft, ehe er sich dazu durch rang, diese auf Rans Rücken ruhen zu lassen, ihr immer wieder beruhigend über ihren Körper strichen. In diesem Moment, formten sich unzählige Entschuldigungen und Erklärungen in seinem Kopf, die er jedoch nicht auszusprechen wagte.

Du hast Recht, Ran. Ich bin Shinichi.

Es tut Shinichi-niichan leid, er kommt bald wieder.

Shinichi-niichan hat dich wirklich lieb, genauso sehr, wie du ihn lieb hast, und er möchte dich beschütze... deswegen ist er nicht hier. Deswegen lässt er dich immerzu allein...

Und zwischen all diesen Entschuldigungen, entstand in seinem Kopf eine Idee, wie er weiter handeln müsste. Zwar gefiel diese Idee ihm ganz und gar nicht, bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran schnürte sich ihm der Hals zu, doch trotzdem wuchs mit jeder Sekunde, in der er seine große Liebe so im Arm hielt, der Entschluss diesen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.

So lag Conan in den Armen seiner großen Liebe, hoffend, dass sie diese Berührung bald beenden würde, da es so schien, als würde ihre Nähe ihm jede Luft zum Atmen nehmen.


End file.
